


El pueblo perdido

by AkaneBami



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, comunity, village
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: En un mundo abandonado por el avatar se encuentra el pueblo perdido. Lejos de la nación del fuego, la gente de los cuatro elementos prospera. No hay diferencias ni luchas por el poder. Si. Discuten y pelean, nada fuera de lo común, pero siempre buscando el bienestar de todos ellos. Nadie ha encontrado indicios que esté lugar exista. Son solo rumores.Rumores que han interesado al equipo avatar. Tras el termino de la guerra, Aang, junto a sus amigos, deciden buscar al pueblo perdido. Esperando encontrar a alguien como él.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hange Zoë/Original Character(s), Kate Marsh/Original Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Rachel Amber/Frank Bowers, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo, Sean Diaz/Lyla Park, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Original Character(s), Ty Lee (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Victoria Chase/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 1





	1. Por un futuro mejor

La guerra nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Nunca creímos que algo así llegara a suceder. ¿¡Donde está el avatar!? No lo entendemos...se supone que nos debe proteger. Es quien debe mantener la paz entre las naciones. Sin favoritismos. Pero no fue así. Primero eran rumores. Rumores que empezaron hace doce años. Tras la ausencia del avatar Roku. Unos dicen que murió. Otros que se esfumó. De cualquier manera, en algún templo debió reencarnar el siguiente avatar. Fue el año pasado que nos dimos cuenta que algo estaba pasando. Algo peligroso. Quisimos confiar ciegamente en el avatar. Fue un error. Sino fuera porque algunos divisaron el peligro...todos habríamos muerto. O peor. Necesitamos un lugar en el cual vivir. Miro de reojo a mis amigas. Soy la mayor. Soy responsable por todos. Hestia está tratando mantener la calma. No la culpo. Solo tiene ocho. Es la edad que tenía su mejor amigo antes de irse al otro templo. Espero esté bien. Tammy, creo que ne un mes cumplía catorce, me da una señal. Asiento con la cabeza. Estamos seguros. Por ahora. Tengo miedo. No de s tenga la fuerza para poder protegerlos a todos. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que asar esto?! Respirar. Debo respirar. No debo entrar en pánico. Yo tengo que calmarme. Los niños son la prioridad. Me digo al ver un puñado de rostros sollozando. La mayoría no tiene más que siete años. El más joven sigue en brazos de mi mejor amiga. Apenas unos meses. Es una suerte que ya haya dejado la leche materna. Esto es tan frustrante. Debimos salvar más. No puedo creerlo.

-Cálmate. No es culpa de nadie-

-Es culpa del avatar-murmuró con ira-del avatar y de esos dobladores de fuego-

-No todos son malos-dijo la pequeña Jin con tristeza-uno de ellos nos ayudó a escapar-

-Si, eso es cierto-añadió Haki. Tenían que ser hermanas. 

-Ummm-logró decir sin perder la cordura. No importa. Todos son malos.

El silencio es aterrador. Gimo con molestia antes de comenzar a caminar. Esto será un largo recorrido. ¿A donde? No lo sé. Pero debemos encontrar un lugar seguro. Alejarnos de todo esto. Gritos de dolor desvían nuestra mirada. Veo con nostalgia los establos. Es la única manera. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser un blanco fácil. No con niños a nuestro cargo. Aun siento un terrible dolor en mi corazón al dejar a los bisontes. No creo que sobrevivan. Al menos los lémures...pudimos traer a algunos. Y pensar que apenas unos días estábamos celebrando el nacimiento de...no, debo olvidarla. Lo siento, murmuró a la nada. Le fallé. No pude proteger a mi hermana. Aunque, según nuestras creencias, es posible que reencarne y, con suerte, nos volvamos a encontrar. Por ahora debo nuestra seguridad. Tardaremos un mes, creo, en llegará una aldea. La mano cálida de Mirtha me reconforta. Un intercambio de miradas es todo lo que necesitamos. Se que están cansados. Pero no podemos detenernos, es peligroso. Les dije. A regañadientes estuvieron de acuerdo. Las estrellas nos protegerán.

***********

  
  
Un grito escapó de mis labios. Aun puedo escuchar los gritos, el llanto. Por suerte nadie se despertó. Estamos a salvo. Hemos caminado por un mes y no nos han descubierto. Haki me preguntó si estoy bien. Asentí. Me creyó, por suerte. No quiero volver a dormir. No puedo. Mejor le haré compañía a Mirtha. Me levantó con torpeza. El sueño se sintió tan real. Frote mis brazos. El terreno rocoso no es mi favorito pero no tenemos de otra. “¿Estas bien?”, me encojo de hombros. Ninguna hablo. No es necesario. Al sentir los primeros rayos del sol le digo que es tiempo de partir. Sin decir nada empieza a levantar a todos. La aldea no debe estar muy lejos. Al fin, murmuré tras visualizar la aldea. Por seguridad les pedí que se escondieran. Si no regresaba antes del anoche debían irse. Les hice jurarlo. Se que no romperán la promesa. Lo se. Mis manos tiemblan. Las froto en un vago intento por mantener la calma. Estoy bien. Repito por tercera vez. Miro de rojo el dinero que tenemos. Aprieto el puño. Ojalá sea suficiente. Estaba por caminar hacia el puesto de fritas cuando veo a una soldada de la nación del fuego. Me vio. ¡Esto es malo! Me escabulló hacía le bosque. En dirección contraria de donde vine. Mierda, masculle al tropezar con unas raíces.

-Tranquila. No te haré daño-dice con las manos levantadas. Si, como no-se que eres un nómada aire-joder...¡¿como?! Oculté las flechas-quiero ayudarte. Por favor-no debo confiar...no debo confiar en alguien que asesino a mi gente-no te culpo. Se que...se lo qué pasó. Yo...lo siento...-

-¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ustedes nos hicieron?!-reclame. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos. 

-Oh por...¡¿Aiko?!-espera...¿que? Me acerqué con recelo. No..,esto debe ser una broma. No puede ser ella.

-Nori...-murmuró sin poder creerlo. Al verla asentir casi me quedo sin aliento-pero...tu...te vi...-

-Quede inconsciente. No morí. Ellos...ellos lo planearon todo-contestó con tristeza.

-Tus padres-no hacía falta que contestara. Lo sabía. Nunca les gusto que fuéramos amigas.

-No importa. Aiko. Puedo ayudarte-

-Yo...-muerdo mis labios. Espero no estar cometiendo un error-No estoy sola-

-Esta bien-sus manos son tan suaves. Espera...¿¡por qué pense eso!?-tengo amigos que nos ayudarán. ¿Confías en mi?-no dude ni un segundo. Asentí.

  
  
**********

No puedo creerlo. Por un momento, bien, fueron diversas veces que creí que no lo lograríamos. Puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Nadie nos encontrará en esta isla. Que importa si ya no puedo ver. Estamos a salvo. Jamás pensé extrañar las apuestas de sol. ¿Que podría ser más irónico? Bueno, vivir entre gente de las cuatro naciones. Unas manos rodean mis brazos, no puedo evitar sonreír. “Te amo”, susurre sonrojada. Sus labios sobre los míos fue su respuesta. Espero que las futuras generaciones prosperen en este lugar. Lejos de la guerra. A salvo. Juntos.


	2. Después del cometa

La tranquilidad en el pueblo era grandiosa. Protegidos por una enorme muralla de piedra, dando la apariencia de ser una trampa mortal para los barcos, se lograron mantener lejos de la guerra. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de los años. ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? No importa. Están a salvo de la guerra. Gente de las cuatro naciones. Nada raro. claro, no podían pecar de cautelosos. Tenían tres barcos equipados, si llegaran a necesitar evacuar su hogar. Abastecidos de comida, ropa, y todo lo que necesitarán. Cada quien sabía que barco abordar llegado el caso. Hacen prácticas cada cierto tiempo. Incluyendo el poner los animales en ellos. Nada mal. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tenían un amplio espacio para el cultivo de arroz. Justo atrás de las casas. Del otro lado estaba el ganado. No muy lejos del campo de entrenamiento, el cual está en la parte izquierda del pueblo. Siendo que en el lado derecho está el bosque(donde tienen árboles frutales como el mango, la manzana, el plátano y la pera) Justo al lado de los arbustos de bayas y, en la parte de atrás, a un lado del ganado, cultivos de trigo, tomate, aguacate y coles. Si, tenían de todo. Sin mencionar que en medio tenían una estatua, representando cada uno de los elementos. Cada quien tenía un horario. Establecido por los líderes dependiendo de sus habilidades, su edad y si controlaban algún elemento. Algunos se encargaban de mantener la muralla en forma. Otros del cultivo. Algunos del ganado. Del entrenamiento de los jóvenes. Prácticamente todo era cuidado por todos. Después de todo, es su hogar. Fuera solo hay guerra. Dentro tienen amor y tranquilidad. Están a salvo. Claro, cuando alguien llega a tener un bebé se le da permiso de un año en cuanto tienen seis meses de embarazo. Lo cual no todos les gusta, sobre todo a Victoria, quien estaba practicando algunas posturas de su fuego control. Tenía que aprovechar la calma. Ama a sus hijos, pero ya es turno de Nathan cuidar de ellos. No es como si causaran un gran desastre por dejarlos solos unas horas.

Y ella extrañaba alimentar al ganado. Sus preferidos eran los cerdos híbridos. Se veían tan monos. Mejor que el caballo avestruz. Sin duda. Pensó con alegría. Ya extrañaba estos momentos a solas. Desde donde está puede ver como Daniel y Kris estaban jugando con su aire control. Ese par es inseparable. Se preguntó dónde está la castaña. Por lo regular llega temprano. Después de todo es una de las cinco líderes. Ella, Nathan, Hange, Kevin y Nicolo. Cada uno representando a los elementos y, el último, a los que no podían usar los elementos. Ni cinco minutos pasaron cuando divisó a Max. Se detuvo frente a los niños para recuperar el aliento. Ya descubriría qué pasó en la reunión. Si bien no era líder tenía derecho de estar presente. Bueno, ser la esposa de uno era beneficioso, la mayoría de las veces. “¡Oh, diantres! ¡Cuidado!” Apenas y pudo desviar el golpe. Frunció el ceño. En serio, Chloe debe medir su entusiasmo. Por otro lado, Chloe, la novia de la castaña, sigue practicando con Jude. Su hermana. Quien diría que terminó aceptándola como tal. Si, extraña a su padre, un gran hombre, pero David no es Ta tan mal. Al menos ahora tiene hermanos. Lo mejor, tenia alguien con quien competir en su manejo del fuego control. No es que Mikasa lo hiciera mal, sino que casi siempre terminaba yendo con Kate para sanar sus heridas. Si, vergonzoso. Era eso o enfrentarse al enojo de su chica. La última vez no fue nada agradable. Si, mejor ir con Kate. La otra opción es ir con Sasha...el problema era que luego trataría de cobrarle el favor. No, no piensa hacerlo de nuevo. Casi recibe un golpe de su novia por darle carne extra a la chica. Si, no fue agradable. Aunque, algo le pasa a su novia. Puede notar cuán tensa está. Es una fortuna que los niños no se hayan dado cuenta. Por ahora. Bueno, solo tendría que esperar a que el sol se oculte. Ya lo discutirán en la reunión.

*************

_Meses antes_

-Todos están de acuerdo-al verlos asentir se colocó el morral en la espalda. Agarró el otro antes de salir a buscar a Aang. 

Mientras Katara se dirigía a buscarlo, el avatar no se había separado de la ventana. Los recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz. Fue una dura batalla. Casi no la contaban. Suerte, quizás. No importa. Ya todo acabo. Ahora deben resolver las tensiones entre las naciones. La ira y dolor que causó cien años de guerra no serán fácil de olvidar. Sin mencionar que el pobre avatar tiene la mente en otro sitio. Todo por los rumores que escucho en la última aldea que visitó hace unas semanas. Un lugar irreal. Sabe que no puede ser real. Pero, si lo fuera, sería increíble poder conocer un lugar donde todos convivan en armonía. Aunque, lo que más deseaba era saber si alguien como él estuviera entre ellos. Qué hay otro maestro aire. Así no sería el único, pensó esperanzado. Es una locura. Lo sabe. No necesita que se lo recuerden a cada rato. Se tensó al escuchar unos pasos. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Katara. Desde hace tiempo empezó a reconocer su presencia. Cosas de amor, supuso. Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros. Al parecer tratará de convencerlo de olvidar sobre el pueblo perdido.

-Aang-

-Se que es una locura pero necesito saber-contesto sin ver a su novia. 

-Lo sabemos-

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto dándose la vuelta con lentitud. La confusión empezó a mostrarse en su rostro al ver a sus amigos cerca de la puerta con bolsas de viaje-¿chicos?-

-Bueno, es momento para otra aventura. No es así pies ligeros?-pregunto con burla Toph.

-Si, esto es aburrido-claro Sokka, claro. Se quejó en su mente el avatar.

-Nunca te dejaríamos solo-le aseguró Katara ofreciéndole un morral-tenemos todo listo. Tylee está esperando en el barco-

-¿Están seguros?-preguntó con los ojos llenos de emoción. Al verlos asentir no perdió más tiempo y agarró el moral-andando!-exclamo con júbilo. Esto será grandioso.

************

En el cuarto secreto, reservado para los líderes del pueblo, Max no ha dejado de caminar en círculos. Está inquieta. Y quien no. Levi había llegado tras casi un mes fuera. No es que no pudieran salir, pero nunca más de una semana. Por precaución. Debe calmarse. Encontrarán una solución. ¿Cierto? Dio un respingo al escuchar los pasos recorrer el túnel. Los nervios la están matando, apenas pudo montárselos una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en las sillas. 

-¡Oye, Max!-exclamo su novia en cuanto la abrazo-todo estará bien-la castaña no pudo protestar al sentir sus labios. Si, eso la calmó. Algo-lo prometo-le aseguró tomándola de la mano.

-Si-murmuró sonrojada. No se soltaron hasta llegar a sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tanto drama Maxine?-pregunto con burla Nathan. Quien se ganó un insulto por parte de Chloe. Si, mañana tendrían un duelo. Que raro.

-Nathan-el nombrado se calló al escuchar la molestia de Hange. Si había alguien de tener era ella o Levi y su esposa. Aún tiene cicatrices en su espalda-Max. ¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No creo que sea malo. La última noticia catastrófica fue cuando por culpa de cierto individuo-murmurando sutilmente a Chloe, quien solo le sacó el dedo a Nicolo-que quería experimentar y...-

-Suficiente-lo interrumpió Kevin-No estamos aquí para discutir o comer-mirando a Sasha con el ceño fruncido. La chica no se inmutó. 

-Max-habló Kate tratando de mantener la calma-¿cual es el problema?-

-Levi dijo qué hay gente buscándonos-murmuró con miedo. 

-¿Algún plan?-pregunto Hiro al ver que nadie, ni siquiera su esposa, Hange, logró mantener la calma.


	3. Lazos que unen

Jamas creyeron que encontrar el pueblo perdido les llevaría meses en el mar. Entre las paradas para re abastecer el barco y preguntar cualquier indicio sobre el pueblo, sienten que ha pasado un siglo. Por no decir las tensiones de algunas aldeas al ver al señor del fuego. No importa si les ofrece ayuda. Apenas le dirigen la mirada. No lo quiere cerca. Zuko se siente mal. Realmente quiere ganar su confianza. Llevará tiempo, lo sabe. Más no se rendirá. No cuando quiere redimir a su familia, a su nación. Tiene la esperanza de que, tarde o temprano, la gente se dará cuenta de sus esfuerzos por ganar su perdón. Quizás por eso subo de acuerdo en acompañarlos a buscar el pueblo. Porque, si hay gente de las cuatro naciones, significara que su sueño de un nuevo mundo es posible. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. No tenía mucha hambre. Una taza de té con un poco de fruta. Mañana será otro día. Quizás mañana encuentren el pueblo. Pensó con tristeza observando el atardecer. Cada día qué pasa va quitándole su esperanza. Estaba por irse a su camarote cuando divisa algo. 

-¿Que es eso?-todos voltearon en dirección a donde señalaba Zuko. Enormes picos de tierra. 

-Parece una muralla...o eso creo-murmuró con duda Zokka.

-Incluso hay neblina o algo así-añadió Suki.

-¿Y si la rodeamos? Así podemos saber si es una muralla o no-

-Si. Voto por la idea del glotón-señaló con burla.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡Soy mayor!-

-Y eso que. Da gracias que no te digo cola de caballo. O, espera. Mejor te llamaré el flacucho sin fondo del equipo. ¿Que dices?-

-No creo que sea mala idea revisar si es una muralla. Podría ser el pueblo perdido-sugirió abrazando a su novio. Con suerte se calmará antes de atacar a Toph.

-Si. Mejor hacemos eso-el resto asintió al rey de la nación de fuego. 

-En definitiva. Una muralla-dijeron al unísono todos al rodear los picos. Bueno, casi todos.

-Si, genial. La vista es maravillosa. Bueno, pies ligeros. ¿Que dices? ¿Investigamos de cerca?-

-Claro. Déjame acercarnos-dijo sin poder contener su emoción al saltar sobre Appa. Después de meses buscando el lugar está seguro que al fin lo encontraron. 

-¡Katara...bájame!-se quejó al sentir a su amiga queriendo ayudarla.

-No. Así es más rápido-al verla asentir a regañadientes la subió a la montura del bisonte. Se sentó a su lado sonriente-¿ves? Sencillo-

-Como sea. Solo acércame para ver qué hay detrás-frunció el ceño. Ya se las pagaría. Después. 

-Bien. Solo ten cuidado. No sabemos...¡aaayyy! ¡¿Eso por que fue?!-se quejó sobándose el brazo. A veces olvida lo fuerte que es su amiga.

-Por subestimarme-le sacó la lengua antes de acercarse al pico-no van a creer esto-murmuró retirando las manos.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué hay detrás?-preguntaron con curiosidad.

-Pies ligeros. Encontramos el pueblo perdido-

La felicidad en el rostro del joven avatar era notoria. Tras casi cuatro meses de búsqueda está a casi nada de conoce, posiblemente, a otros como él. Toph les explicó todo, en cuanto el imperativo chico se calmo, lo que pudo distinguir. Estaban tan entretenidos escuchándola que apenas y escucharon risas. Aang, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, usó aire control para ver quienes eran. Toph masculló un par de groserías mientras abría una apertura, lo suficientemente grande para entrar, en la muralla. Grande fue la sorpresa de ver a dos niños jugando con aire control. Quizás si Sokka hubiera ahogado su grito no hubieran sido descubiertos. Vaya error. El terror en sus rostros les hizo sentir mal. No querían asustarlos. Katara quiso decir algo pero los niños se escabulleron. No llevan ni cinco minutos y ya metieron la pata. Sin saber que hacer decidieron aventurarse. Apenas escucharon la advertencia de Toph. Había gente rodeándolos. No tardaron mucho en ser derrotados. Bueno, si medio pueblo se les vino encima no es de extrañar. Eso y que no querían darles una mala impresión al dañarlos gravemente. Y así terminaron en una celda improvisada. Jaula si prefieren. Claro, eso no desmotivo a Aang, quien no podía creer que habían encontrado el pueblo. ¿Podían culparlo? Hasta hace unos días era el último maestro aire. Ahora ha conocido a cinco. Dos chicas mayores que el gruñón de Zuko. Un chico de la edad de Katara. Y, al parecer, los niños que habían visto al inicio también. ¡Esto es asombroso! Exclamo el avatar. Si, no le hizo mucha gracia a sus amigos.

La luna había salido hace rato. El único ruido era el quejido de Sokka. El resto ya se había calmado. Discutieron en voz baja como proseguirán. Escapar sería sencillo. Un juego de niños teniendo a la mejor maestra tierra. El problema. Querían ganar la confianza del pueblo para conocer a los dobladores de aire. Aang realmente quería hablar con ellos. Un millar de preguntas se asomaron en su cabeza. ¿Seguían las costumbres de su gente? ¿Por qué ya no tenían tatuajes? ¿Que tan diferentes serían? La llegada de dos adolescentes, uno de ellos era el doblador de aire que vieron, con comida y agua lo regreso a la realidad. No hablaron. Solo silbaron con fuerza y se abrió una pequeña abertura donde dejaron lo que traían. Así como llegaron se fueron. Dejando al pobre avatar con la vista hacia el suelo. Katara le aseguró que pronto ganarían su confianza. Ojalá, pensó Aang. Los chicos comieron casi en silencio. Un par de chistes, pésimos, de Sokka, y la dulce ironía de Toph. Unas horas más tarde, o eso les pareció, llegó un joven rubio de ojos azules cargando unas mantas. Uso tierra control para abrir y cerrar un aventura donde les dejo las mantas. Trataron de hablarle. Lo único que dijo fue algo sobre no pasar frío. Algo así. Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pudieron entenderlo. Se fue casi de inmediato. En algún momento se quedaron dormidos. Si, estaban cansados. Sorprendentemente, no fueron los rayos del sol los que los levantaron. Sino un ligero sacudió del suelo. Frente a ellos estaban un puñado de personas. Si las miradas mataran...

-¿Quienes son? ¿Por qué están aquí?-preguntó una joven castaña de ojos azules.

**********

Los niños corrieron hasta dar con algún adulto. Frank, suerte que decidió alargar su patrulla, los diviso con rapidez. Asustados le dijeron sobre los intrusos. Al verlo fruncir el ceño supieron que estaban en problemas. Ya debían estar en casa. Sin perder más tiempo los mando a sus respectivas casas. La seguridad de los más jóvenes era prioridad. Ellos y los enfermos. Ancianos, pues, casi no habían. En fin, silbó lo más fuerte que pudo. Un leve temblor fue la respuesta. Característico de Hange y Eren. Ese par eran los primeros en llegar. Agarro con firmeza su espada antes de unirse a ellos. No les tomó mucho tiempo. Alrededor de cinco minutos. Segundos más. Segundos menos. No importa. Ahora tenían que ver qué hacer con ellos. Eso, y evitar que Mikasa y Annie decidieran matarlos antes de tiempo. No es que le importara, pero era mejor que los líderes discutieran con calma. Por ello, arriesgándose a resultar gravemente herido, logró convencerlas de irse a dormir. Si consigue despertar sin heridas será toda una victoria. Bueno, soñar nunca mato a nadie. 

Los líderes seguían callados. Esperaron a que todos se hubieran ido para intentar ponerse de acuerdo. Palabra clave: intentar. Fue un caos. Un completo caos. Chloe y Victoria, para sorpresa del resto, se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían deshacerse del problema de raíz. Palabra clave: matarlos. Ni Kate ni Max abogaron por la idea. Nathan estaba indeciso. Matarlos sería la solución perfecta. Más no estaba seguro de querer cargan con sangre en sus manos. No después de tanto esfuerzo por alejarse de la guerra. Guerra que solo da paso a la muerte. No, eso arruinaría el esfuerzo de sus ancestros por fundar un lugar libre de tanta destrucción. Tanta muerte y dolor. Sasha solo quería volver a dormir. No sabía que hacer. Lo único que estaba segura es que no quería matarlos. Pero tampoco podían en dejarlos irse como si nada. Podría ser un peligro para su seguridad en el futuro. Vio de reojo a su esposo. Callado. No había dicho nada. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por que estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué no podían seguir como siempre? Los brazos de su esposo la calmaron. Si, siempre sabía que hacer.

-Mientras discuten lo que haremos con ellos-interrumpió cortésmente Lyla-¿les importa si les llevamos comida y algo de agua?-

-Tendremos cuidado. No tardaremos-añadió Sean tratando de mantener la calma. Tenía curiosidad por los extraños.

-Cinco minutos. No más-terminó diciendo Chloe. Ese par le sacarán canas verdes. ¿Por qué accedí a cuidarlos? Se preguntó con pesar. La risa nerviosa del amor de su vida fue su respuesta.

-Las opciones hasta ahora-dijo Kevin cuando los chicos se fueron-son matarlos, encerrarlos de por vida, arriesgarnos a que cuenten nuestra ubicación al soltarlos o...-se mordió el labio. Nunca habían intentado esto. Podría salir seriamente mal-modificar sus memorias-desvió su mirada a su esposa. No era algo que habían practicado. Por razones obvias. Era una teoría. Se aclaró la garganta antes de añadir-Max. No podemos pasar aquí toda la noche-

-No hay de otra-murmuró Max-no podemos postergar esto. Hay que votar-

-Bien-respondieron los demás casi al mismo tiempo.

**********

  
  
No podían confiar en nadie del exterior. Menos en el avatar. Sino hubiera sido por su cobardía la guerra nunca habría pasado. La gente nunca habría sido asesinada. Pero, aún en todo lo malo, ellos están aquí por las acciones del pasado. Al menos eso es lo que la mayor parte del pueblo cree con fervor. Son una familia. Familia compuesta por un sinfín de personalidades. Quizás no todo fue malo pero la desconfianza está ahí. No podían confiar en los extranjeros. Solo entre ellos. Por eso, aún si no estuvieran de acuerdo, confiaban ciegamente en las decisiones de sus líderes. Ellos velaban por la seguridad de todos. ¿Mala cosecha? Ellos siempre encontraban la solución. ¿Alguien enfermo de nuevo? Priorizaban al enfermo. ¿Escasez de comida? La prioridad eran los niños, las embarazadas y los enfermos. Si, ellos eran confiables. 


	4. Un salto de fe

Max se talló por tercera vez los ojos. Apenas habían dormido por discutir cómo actuarían con los extraños. Al final habían llegado al acuerdo de vigilarlos en todo momento por una semana. Al término de esta, si no descubrían malas intenciones, los dejarían ir. De lo contrario, modificarán sus memorias. Sin importar dañarlos gravemente. No se les ocurrió nada mejor y matarlos no era una opción. No querían...no querían tener sangre en sus manos. Todo irá bien. Todo estará bien. En cuestión de días esto será un mal sueño. Seguro que si. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Más vale que no surja un nuevo incidente. Ya bastante tienen con estos extraños. Matarlos..no es algo que le agrade. Al menos no es la opción que la mayoría quería llevar a cabo. “Tranquila. Todo irá bien súper Max”, se sonrojó al instante. Chloe, de algún modo que no logra comprender, sigue causando un montón de sensaciones en su interior. Menos mal que eso le regreso la confianza. Tomadas de la mano se encaminaron al punto de encuentro. El resto ya estaba ahí. Si, Victoria no parecía muy feliz. Nathan. ¿Quizás? No importa. Ahora tienen que terminar con esto antes que suceda algo más. Con suerte todo irá bien. Y así, los días fueron pasando. Algunos días los pasaban pidiendo informes del nuevo mundo. Les parecía raro algunas costumbres. Fue lo mismo para los extraños. Sobre todo para el avatar, quien no podía creer que casi nadie era vegetariano. Fue un duro golpe saber que su gente abandonó las viejas costumbres. Pero terminó aceptando que era necesario para sobrevivir. Sin que nadie lo notara el tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando llegó el último día. Se acordó en dejarlos ir. Con la condición que nunca mencionaran de ellos y, como muestra de credibilidad, el avatar debía regresar para quedarse un mes entre ellos. Al final, uno de ellos se quedó. La razón. Se enamoró. Fue aceptada casi de inmediato. Si, Annie la reto a una pelea. Casi perdió su orgullo, casi. Tras ese momento nadie puso en duda su pertenencia en el pueblo. Incluso los más jóvenes les gustaba su compañía. 

**********

Ya era medio día. Hora de merendar. No tenía hambre pero le gustaba, de alguna manera, pasar tiempo con sus “amigos” y su familia. Su bebé, de casi seis meses, acaba de quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Jamás creyó ser madre. No es que no deseara, sino que su carácter no es el mejor del mundo. Las risas de los extraños le hizo fruncir el ceño. Annie no para de pensar que matarlos habría sido una solución más práctica. Sin complicaciones. Seguridad asegurada. Pero no fue así. Si, no son tan insoportables. Al menos la ciega. Esa le cae bien. Su forma de pelear es aceptable. Incluso logró darle un golpe. Y eso es decir mucho. El único que estuvo cerca de lanzarle un golpe ha sido Eren. Nada mal. Aún así no bajará la guardia. Aún quedan cinco días. En cuanto esta termine, si logra convencer al resto que es mejor matarlos, se desharán de este inconveniente. De reojo ve a Armin. Callado. No hay duda que esta preocupado. No lo culpa. La mayoría se siente igual. No están seguros si esto es la mejor opción. Aunque les dará, por el momento, el beneficio de la duda. Obviamente no tiene nada que ver con que ayudaron en el parto de Historia. Para nada. Quizás un poco. Se mordió el labio. Está encariñándose con los extraños. No es bueno. No es nada bueno. 

-Todo estará bien-se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de discutir-se que no confías en ellos del todo. Algunos son...-señala sutilmente al chico de cola de caballo. Al parecer estaba discutiendo con uno de los niños por robar su búmeran-tontos-

-Eso no te lo discuto-murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Inconscientemente acurruco a su bebé más cerca de su pecho. 

-¡Oh, vamos! No todos son tan malos-dijo Sasha tras tragar un pedazo de carne. Los extraños no parecen tan malos. Son divertidos. Claro, nada tiene que ver con las extrañas recetas que compartieron. Por supuesto que no.

-Espero que no estés hablando porque uno de ellos es fanático de la carne-le dijo con una burla Dylan.

-No-logró decir con comida en la boca-y no te hagas el inocente. Se ve que te gusta la castaña-

-Pero, ¿no es la novia del avatar?-preguntó confundido Sean, quien acaba de legar junto a Lyla.

-Oh, yo hablaba de la que está haciendo volteretas-contestó con calma sin soltar su comida. Nadie sería capaz de separarla de su trozo de carne. Excepto Nicolo. 

-¡Oh, no inventes!-exclamo sorprendido Eren, quien vino a buscar la comida para su amada. Si, no pensaba dejarla salir por unos días.

-¡No es cierto!-el sonrojo en sus mejillas decía lo contrario.

-Yo digo que vayas a hablarle. Quizás te corresponda-insistió la amante de la carne.

**********

Los más jóvenes no pueden guardar su emoción. Los mayores, están inquietos. Ha pasado un año desde que los extraños se fueron, con excepción de la acróbata, quien se enamoró de Dylan. Lo cual era notorio. Incluso se habían hecho apuestas por quien se declararía primero. Cumpliendo su promesa, el avatar regreso. Se quedó con ellos por casi un mes. Al final, con mucho esfuerzo, logró convencer a los líderes de explorar las tierras cercanas para, en algún momento, permitirse viajar por el mundo sin miramientos. Sin miedos. Max respira profundo. Acordaron que, al menos, debían quedarse cuatro de ellos por si acaso. Chloe insistió en que quedarse era la opción más segura. Pero, en el fondo, sabe que es por miedo a perderla. Porque controla el aire. Porque puede ser un objetivo allá fuera. Aang, por su parte, quería que ella viniera. Quería mostrar al mundo que gente de su tribu logró sobrevivir. Bastaron más que insistir cien veces por día para convencer a Chloe. Pero, finalmente, dio resultado. Ahora aquí están. En un barco en dirección a lo desconocido. Agarradas de la mano. Afrontarán lo que sea que venga.


End file.
